


Hangover from Hell

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary





	Hangover from Hell

I woke in my bed in the bunker, looking around I saw a glass of water and some pills to stop the headache which I took without thinking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sighing and looking down, I was in one of Sam’s shirts and covered in bruises, damn thing made me bruise. I climbed out of bed and to my bathroom staring into the mirror and sighing as I pulled my hair away from my face. I sighed and stared at my reflection taking in the pale yellow skin and the dark circles under my eyes, the small cut on my neck from where the thing had held my knife to. I looked to my wrists which were both badly bruised and covered in rope burns, as I sighed I heard my door open. I reached for my pistol and readied it holding it steady, aimed at the crack of light before the door was opened fully and I saw Dean standing there rolling his eyes. Narrowing mine I lowered my gun and pulled my hair down to cover the scars I hid on my neck, pausing I watched Dean walk towards me before he pulled me into a tight hug, refusing to let go.

“You are not drinking alone again.” he whispered and held me tight kissing my head, “Got it?”

I sighed and nodded, “There is an upside… we ganked the thing… what was it?” I asked and Dean chuckled.

“Werewolf.” he smiled and ruffled my hair, “Come on I’m making your favourite hangover cure…”

My eyes lit up and I hugged him tight, “Be through in a few, going to put some leggings or something on.” I smiled and Dean walked out closing the door so I could change. 

I looked through my clothes and found a pair of skinny jeans and one of my favourite crop tops. I changed into them and stared at my reflection again before pulling on my slippers and walking to the kitchen. I walked in and smelled the fry up smiling happily as I grabbed a coffee and watched Dean cook food. He laughed as I stood obviously waiting for the food to cook willing it to cook faster so I could eat. As Dean was plating up Sam walked in and stole my plate of food making Dean hold in a laugh as I raised an eyebrow at Sam who then realised he had tried to steal my food. He passed me the plate and apologised as I walked to the table we used for basically everything. I looked at the bright lights confused before sighing and sitting with my very healthy hangover breakfast. As I ate I heard Kevin wake up and fall over something, usual then Sam emerged from the kitchen holding a breakfast similar to my own and then a healthy one. As Kevin walked through he smiled and Sam passed him the fry up before Sam sat and ate his thing.

“Sam… why are you so healthy… come on its Dean’s hangover cure… its the best!” I cried and looked to my finished plate as Sam chuckled.

“Amelia, we can’t all eat like you and Dean… its not healthy.” He smirked and I looked at him as if he were crazy, “Plus how can you work off all those calories…”

“Dean said I’d be the one saying that when I first came here because I’m a girl!” I laughed and Sam glared playfully, “Dean! Sammy’s more of a girl than I am!” I laughed and Dean walked through laughing, “And I work out… and kill things… Have either of you found a new hunt?” I asked eager to get to the next hunt.

“Dean remember when she was fifteen and you first met her you tried to stop her hunting…” Sam asked and Dean gracefully flipped him the bird as he ate, “Amelia you need to rest, you were drugged… and give me time to look…” Sam chuckled.

“And while Sammy’s looking we can find you a college to go to.” Dean smiled and I glared at him, “What?”

I narrowed my eyes, “You send me to college I will deliberately drink every night. Not turn up to classes and flirt with everyone on campus!” I smirked and Dean glared, he had basically taken me on as his annoying little sister, “You wanna go there?” I smirked and Dean threw a roll at me which I caught and bit into smirking.

“Amelia you have to go to college. At least for a little while… You know your dad wanted you to…” Dean started and then stopped himself groaning, he had mentioned the one thing he shouldn’t have. My dad.

“Yeah, lets think of all the things my dad did maybe? Lets start with some of his greatest hits like trying to sell me to demons, or beating me, or… wait I know… selling out the two of you to more flaming demons so that they wouldn’t take his soul that he had already sold to a crossroads demon for my mothers death.” I snapped and the brothers shut up, “Everything I’ve done has to spite that thing that unfortunately got my mother pregnant when she was fourteen.” I glared and Dean sighed, “He may have wanted me to hunt but thats the only decent thing that man ever did for me. If I go to college I am choosing to go and I ain’t doing it for him or you. Heck you barely got out of High school Dean Winchester and I haven’t been in one of those things since I was fifteen.”

Dean sighed and nodded, “I know, I’m sorry Amelia… I won’t bring it up again…” He muttered.

I grabbed my plate walking to the kitchen and cleaning up before going back to my room and slamming the door grabbing my knives and throwing them at the picture of my dad that was hung up on the wall. Once I had run out of energy I sunk to the floor in the corner of my room crying, why would Dean mention him he knew what that man had done to my life. I cried for what felt like hours until I drifted off still in my corner. I was woken abruptly by my door being opened and someone calling my name, glaring I stood and looked at them but it was Cas so I couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Sam asked me to check on you, you haven’t been answering them shouting your name or even phoning you… Amelia are you okay?” he asked obviously noticing my tear stained cheeks, “What happened?” he asked and pulled me into a hug making me break down again in his arms.

“Damn you Castiel… I’m supposed to be a hunter…” I whispered and Cas chuckled before kissing my forehead, “Dean brought up my dad…” I muttered and Cas sighed sitting on my bed with me, taking my hand.

“You know… that even though he hurt you, and forced you into being a hunter you are who you are today because of him, if he hadn’t you’d have never met these people and you wouldn’t have learned about angels or demons…” He began, “And I wouldn’t have met you. You’re one of the strongest and bravest hunters I know. Don’t let that monster bring you down… and Crowley was telling me about how he is personally overseeing your father in hell…” Cas smiled and I smiled back hugging him tight.

“Thanks Cas…” I mumbled and Castiel nodded, “Better go back to see what’s so important… I’m just going to wash my face first okay?” I asked and Castiel nodded leaving me to get ready.

I walked into my bathroom and washed my face before smirking and reaching into my “medicine” cupboard which was filled with booze and I took a bottle out drinking straight from the bottle trying to make myself forget some of the pain. I locked my cupboard and walked to my bed drinking slowly before someone knocked on my door and stepped inside, seeing the bottle in my hand he looked at me as if he were disappointed.

“Dean I’ve been drinking like this since I was fourteen. What made you think that if you took away my booze I’d stop?” I asked and he nodded sitting with me as I offered him the bottle, “Oh and don’t try the search again. I will just buy more if you find my stash… I have the money.” I muttered and Dean nodded before looking over to me.

“I’m sorry about bringing up that dick… I shouldn’t have done it. It was a low blow… but I do want you to go to college… I want you to have the opportunity to get out of the life… to have a normal apple pie life…” he began and I stopped him.

“Dean Winchester… When does anyone get out of this life? And when would anyone ever accept a high school drop out into college. I may be smart but I’m not their kind of smart. I get jobs I’m happy with… before the time you found me I was working alongside a professor… he was amazed in my knowledge of lore so I was helping him… but then there was that case… and I couldn’t go back there. And where would I find another professor mad enough to take me on?” I asked and sighed, “I’m not going to college. I won’t even get in. Dean we’re more alike than you think… I don’t want out of the life. I’m happy with the life I got. And when you don’t want me around I’ll go back on the road.” I said and Dean sighed.

“I guess so… Oh your bike is in the garage. Sam brought her back once you were safe here.” Dean smiled and I smiled back, “Oh and I’m going on a supply run. Want to come?” 

I nodded and grabbed my bag following Dean to his impala and relaxing in the passenger seat.


End file.
